Death's Love
by Shikyo16
Summary: Her eyes...her cold eyes. They're not like the others. she's just another one of "them..." But what if she met another person just like her? Can they heal eachother's past? Better yet, can the heal eachother's hearts?


-1"This is it..." Shikyo silently sighed, buckling her two most prized swords to her belt, getting ready to leave her house.

Shisome No Shikyo. Translating to "Beginning Of Death", a 15 year old sand kunoichi with a tragic past. Five foot, six inches, yellow demonic eyes (like orochimaru's), long silver hair, reaching just about a few inches past her shoulders, pale skin, long gray nails, and demonic marks running from her eyes down to her cheeks. (They're just like Kiba's, except they're dark grayish-black and they're connected to her eyes.) Oh, and one more thing: She has a demon sealed inside of her since the day she was born. Naraku, meaning Hell, is just about i the /i deadliest demon you do not want to mess with.

The girl walked out of the house, putting her hood on and started walking to her destination: The Sunagakure Ninja Academy. From what she heard, Suna needed more ninja for the upcoming war against Konohagakure, and that's just what she liked, cold-blooded murder. Since she was already beyond jounin level, she'd fit right in with the crowd...or so she thought.

She walked in through the doors, seeing that there were not a lot of wimpy-looking people. Mostly middle-aged guys, around their twenties and maybe a lady or two.

A man walked up to her, chuckling. "Looks like you don't belong here, princess. Try the gennin academy just a few blocks down from here!" Then, more men started to laugh along with him, while some remained quiet, mentally scolding the ignorant men.

She stared at him for a few more seconds, until she pierced her whole right hand into his chest in a blink of an eye, and that was when the room fell into a silence. She started twisting her hand around, enjoying every second of it, but her face remained emotionless, and pulled out his pumping chambers; veins and all. The demon girl started squeezing the heart, so that all the red plasmas started running down her arm. The mans eyes, wide open, struggled to breath as he saw his own life deplete right before his eyes, but fell to the floor, helplessly. Shikyo dropped what was left of his his heart, and ignored the hasps and whispers of the others.

"Did you-just see-?" one of the men tried to say, shunned by the girls actions.

"Yeah...a monster..." another replied.

Shikyo started to wipe the remaining blood off her hand onto her black pants and looked up when another man confronted her. This one looked like he was in his mid-forties, and cladded in brown. But he didn't look like he wanted to fight her.

"You're just what we need." he started in his deep, coarse voice.

'That's good,' the girl thought. 'thought I got in trouble for killing a weakling.' The man started to speak again. "As you all know, the upcoming war against Konoha is in a few months. But for now, let's get down to business. In a few minutes, there will be a preliminary round, just to see who's gonna make it or not. That means some of you will go home, or die. We only want the best of the best here, no weaklings. Now, if you all will proceed through the back doors; the arena will just be the field outside." the man finally finished. Everyone made their way through the back doors, only to see an empty sandy field, and a few other instructors, standing there with a clip board and pens.

"Before we begin," one started out loud "we will need your names to see who will be battling who. After that, we'll put you all in teams of three. Then, your training will begin with instructors that'll be assigned to each of your teams." then passed the clipboard around for everyone to sign. Once it has been passed around, it took a few minutes for the other instructors to pair up the matches. Once everyone got done, the proctors started to evaluate the matches. Shikyo felt a stare burning into her skin and glanced over, seeing two of the instructors whispering to each other, most likely about her. She ignored them, hoping that they would make her match worthwhile, that at least ONE of these people would put up a half-way decent fight. Speaking of people, Shikyo started to see how many people were here. She counted 23, including her. But exclude the guy she killed earlier, that makes 22. Each team would have three people, except one team, which will have four people. It took only another minute or two until all the matches were verified, then one of them started speaking.

"Listen up! The first match is about to start, so everyone, move over to the right side of the field so the match can now begin." Everyone moved to the right side, waiting for the first names to be called.

"And just to make things fair, no weapons will be used. You can use Justus, but that's it. Now, for the first battle: Sabaku No Temari Vs. Kimichi Ayane."

Two kunoichi stepped forward, leaving their weapons to the side. One having a rather large fan, and the other a few kunai knives. Temari, looking of 18 years old, had four ponytails neatly put up. Dirty blonde hair, at least 5' 9'', which is pretty tall for a girl, blue-green eyes, and wearing a light purple outfit, kind of like a mini dress with one fishnet stocking from her knee down to her ankle, and the other, from her ankle, going up. Ayane, a young girl, looking just a year younger than Temari, had just about the brightest purple hair, along with purple eyes, wearing a blue shinobi outfit, and just as tall as Temari, if not, then an inch or two shorter.

"You may begin." The proctor said.

The two girls faced each other, Temari, just standing there, and Ayane, getting ready to fight, but had a questioning look on her face as she saw Temari just standing there, hand on her hip.

"C'mon sweetie. I don't have all day." The blonde kunoichi said to the other.

"Bitch..." Ayane muttered, then darted off towards her opponent, jumping up into the air, abouve her head and performed a pretty heavy drop-kick, but missed as Temari easily dodged it. The girl's foot plummeted into the sandy ground, sending dirt and dust all around the battle field. Temari, walking towards her opponent, grabbed her arm while she was trying to loosen her foot from the ground, and threw her into the air, jumping up after her, and drove Ayane's head into the ground, just like a drill.

More dust started to flare up as her head was literally bashed into the ground. Temari landed perfectly on her feet, and a few proctors ran up to the injured girl, lifting her from the dirt, checking to see if she was ok, but in this case, i alive. /i The dust started to clear after a few seconds, and one of the instructors announed who the winner was.  
"And the winner is Temari." he said out loud. Everyone looked over to the girl who was just beaten in the brutal, yet short battle.


End file.
